Forum:Advice for Shouji Sato
If any one can contact him, that would be awesome. Highschool of the dead season 2 is taking to long, maybe i we advise the man, he will speed up. Note this could make him slow down, Advise at your own risk. This is my advise If you want to kill shido, this is how you should do it. He gets bit, then gets caught by a wall of Them, a few seconds later his group spots him about to be eaten, at first they try to save him (kill off who you want, if you want) But then after he tries to feed one of his own group in fear, they realise that he is not charismatic in the slightest and truly a coward leaving him behind in discust. he screams at the top of his lungs as he monologues about how he failed to become a god in his groups eyes, his last thoughts being of his father beating him up for his failure at something. Takashis group then find his body leaving hardly the bone; only his chewed up face and glasses. I have other ideas but you should see if you got better ideas for him. Maybe a subplot involving british mercenarys on a rescue and cleanup mission, but if this makes it take longer i understand. So help this man and give him plot points and idea's Um a few quick little comments on you're post, 1) Shouji Sato has pretty much no ways to contact him, 2) Daisuke Sato (His brother) is the writer for HOTD not Shouji, he is just the artist for it, and 3) Not trying to say you're ideas are bad but more than likely if we did find a way to contact the Satos and tell them his they would probably laugh at us, and go with what they are planning. Just saying. Hammiams 23:30, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I did not no that, all i want is for them to hurry up, highschool of the dead is my favourate anime but i cant keep watching the same series without a final episode and no satisfying ending, someone, just help the guy, this series is starting to die with out updates, try watching the melencholy of haruhi susimiya's endless eight, all of them, thats how i feel. Well the manga is returning so that means that a few more chapters of that will be out soon. And with a few more chapters out we can expect a season 2 soon after (well maybe a half to full year after animation takes awhile and with all the audio they have to put on top very time consuming). So like we've been saying for a while now, just be patient it will come sooner or later, I want to see a second season just as bad as the next guy but I know it will come sooner or later. Hammiams 15:05, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I live i britain, a country with very little manga realted things, i know no shops that sell manga, i dont go on ebay meaning i cant get the manga, or any manga for that matter. the only mangas that ive gotten to read are from a closed down library, i love hotd and the anime is the only way i can see it. Ah, I see. Personally I don't know of any places around here I live that offer manga to read (Aside from my friends who always seem to have at least one manga book on them at all times), and I don't really have the money to go on ebay or amazon to buy the manga. Which leads me to read the manga on online manga reader sites not a bad alterative, a really good one at that which is what I would reccomend to you to read it on online manga reader sites. Hammiams 13:46, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, know any good sights? Personally I use mangareader.net but there are others out there that I would recommend, but only if you don't have the money to actually buy the manga books to support whatever series you want to read so they can make their product better. Hammiams 22:50, February 25, 2013 (UTC)